rvbpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:Infobox character
So I decided to see if I can spruce up this infobox and I think I managed it. If people like it, shall I go ahead and replace the current character infobox with the one I created? Sharrakor (Talk) ( ) 23:10, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I'd be fine with you sprucing it up if you've got plans for it that keep the basic info in it currently intact. I'm the one who made the current one out of a generic infobox. What are you thinking?Empyrealdragon (talk) 23:37, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Everything that's in the current infobox is kept in one form or another. I've made a distinction between name and title, I've added the died parameter to indicate the episode the character dies and I've split armor colors into primary armor color, secondary armor color and armor detailing color. I've also made it that parts of the infobox default to be hidden if they aren't included, so if a character doesn't have an A.I. the A.I. section doesn't appear. Sharrakor (Talk) ( ) 00:02, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::That sounds lovely. I didn't know how to do that hiding personally or I would have for the defaulting. I'm not that much of a Wikipedia expert. I'm just a friend of the one that started this one that also hated the iron fist on inaccuracies the other one has at times. Empyrealdragon (talk) 00:55, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm just glad to help out around here and I'm only an "expert" because I had a lot of free time and not a lot to do with it. And trust me, I completely sympathise with the sentiments on that other wiki. I've tried to help improve things there but didn't get far just because of the sheer amount of articles which had been locked or because my edits were occasionally reverted. Sharrakor (Talk) ( ) 03:03, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Seriously, if you don't have willingness to discuss things like that and consider changes? You have no right adminning a Wikipedia. I'm not a good article writer, but I know how to proofread and factcheck things. And layout work/setting up pages can be fun. 03:16, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Issues with the update: Multiple affiliations are not possible without breaking things, the AI option does not display at all when I filled it in for Washington. Washington's affiliation is Project Freelancer and Blue Team. I suspect multiple AIs wouldn't work either for the same issue as with Affiliation. Empyrealdragon (talk) 05:44, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks for the heads-up. I forgot that a character can have more than one affiliation/A.I./armour ability and so I hard-coded the link braces [[]] in. The A.I. option wasn't displaying because I had it's display conditional on a primary armour colour existing, with the assumption that a character needs armour in order to have an A.I. but on second thoughts, that's probably not the case so I've removed that. Hopefully everything is fixed now. Sharrakor (Talk) ( ) 05:51, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, makes sense. I didn't think about that. I was filling it in a little at a time. Looking good. Empyrealdragon (talk) 05:58, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::'tis cool. I'm glad it's working somewhat properly now. Oh, by the by, you can use lists in the infobox if you want, to separate multiple entries under a single option. So, for example, with Wash you can have: :::::| affiliations = * Project Freelancer :::::* Blue Team ::::and it'll display as a list. Sharrakor (Talk) ( ) 06:02, April 4, 2013 (UTC)